Tranquility High
by PersonIndeedXD
Summary: Angela is attending a new High School after leaving her old life. Within seconds of being there, she is sent to the doctor's office and falls for a certain man in a white coat. Will their relationship be kept secret? Angela/Jin Don't like it don't read.
1. Chapter 1 First Day

**Chapter 1- First Day**

Angela put her hand to the cold glass on the door to her new school. She gulped as all of the unfamiliar faces surrounded her and pushed her through to the inside. Her short dark hair waved in the breeze of the air conditioner in the low ceiling. Today was the first day of her senior year at Tranquility High. In years past, she had attended a school in a faraway country, but had to get off to a new start due to some past family issues.

A popular girl purposely rammed into Angela, sending her crashing into a locker. The impact sent her falling onto the floor, knocking her out cold. A teacher in the hallway, leaned over with silvery hair, rushed up to the girl.

...................

"Where.... where am I?" The young girl asked. She quickly sat up and took in her surroundings. There were many cabinets around her in the room, along with a desk. A bit farther behind the desk, she saw a door that led to another room similar to the one she was in.

A man came out from behind the door. His dark hair fell to his mid back in a ponytail, his glasses fixed on his face just below his violet eyes. He carried a clip board along with a thermometer. "Open." He ordered.

She obeyed and opened her mouth. She cringed as she felt tremendous pain in her head.

"Does your head hurt? From I heard you took a bad fall," he said, handing the thermometer to her to hold.

"A...little, yes.... Someone pushed me into a locker I think... and then all I remember is seeing blackness...."

"Okay, stay still, I'll be right back."

Angela held the thermometer firmly in place as she stared at the Doctor. He walked to the room on the other side of the door to grab an ice pack from the fridge. Angela looked around for a way to get home. She didn't want to stay at this alien school any longer than necessary. She saw a cup of steaming herbal tea on the desk nearest her. Without hesitation, she pulled the thermometer out of her mouth and stuck it in the tea for a few seconds to allow the heat to rise.

When she saw him turn around, she quickly forced it back into her mouth and laid down as if she was seriously ill.

"Put this on your head, it should help ease the pain. Now let's take a look at that temperature of yours...."

She handed it to him. "Oh my. You're running a high fever. You need to go home to get a lot of rest. Do you want to call your parents?" He asked, worried.

"I....live with myself.... I have a bike, I could ride home, but _only _if I have to go...." She said, guiltily looking at her fingers.

"Oh dear.... I'll be right back." He said and approached the gray-haired woman in the other room.

Angela looked up with a puzzled expression. She was more than willing to ride her bike home, but he apparently had different thoughts.

He came back. "You live nearby?"

"Yeah, in the Caramel River district. I run the ranch up there."

"My, you're awfully young to be running such a business by yourself. You take good care of yourself. If you need any medicine or anything, please feel free to come by. In the meantime, I have been ordered by my grandmother to drive you home, with your permission."

Angela looked into his gorgeous eyes and nodded. She never thought she would be feeling butterflies in her stomach over a school doctor.

In the car, Angela gave all of the directions to her house to him. "Okay now I know where. By the way, I'm Dr. Jin, the woman who brought you to my office was my grandmother, Nurse Irene," He said, not taking his eyes off of the road.

"Hi Dr. Jin. I'm Angela... Today was my first day here, but I'm starting to regret coming...." She muttered.

Dr. Jin looked over at her for a second. Her beautiful hair covered part of her forehead. Her large brown eyes showed her innocence. He looked away, inwardly slapping himself for thinking of a young girl's features despite the fact that he already had a girlfriend. But she was so beautiful, so infallible; there wasn't a single thing wrong with her appearance.

"I'm sorry you feel that way dear. If you need any one to talk to, you can come to my office during lunch. No one ever comes in at that time...." He trailed off, hoping she would accept.

Angela lightly blushed at the thought. "I wouldn't want to take up your break time...."

"It's no big deal, it get's kind of lonely in there sometimes."

"Okay then... I'll come tomorrow only if it's definitely okay."

Jin nodded. "Okay. Well here is your house." The care came to a slow stop at a large plot of land with a house and a barn. Angela gathered her backpack and exited the vehicle. "By the way...." He quickly added before she slammed the door closed. "Do you like herbal tea?" He asked, a slight grin appearing on his face.

Angela blushed again. "Um... only if it has a bit of sweetener... it's usually very bitter." She said, trying not to act nervous to give herself up for her previous actions.

"Interesting," He said.

They waved each other goodbye, and Jin drove off as Angela walked to her house.

At The Office After School...

Jin collected his important papers and neatly packed them into a small briefcase. He couldn't shake his mind off of the girl. She was very beautiful.

"What's on your mind, boy?" Asked Irene as she turned off the lights to her office. She was like any parent and knew right away if something was wrong with her grandson.

Jin just shook his head and didn't say a thing, hoping not to dwell on the subject. Irene placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "I know you, Jin. I've taken care of you since you were a young boy. I think I know when something is wrong."

Jin hesitated. "I... Well... Hypothetically speaking, what if an older man found a drastically younger girl attractive?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... just think for a minute. What if I had a crush on a student here? I don't, I'm just saying. What would the school board do?"

"Ha!! Does this have anything to do with that girl I brought in this morning?" She asked, curiously. "You have a girlfriend already Jin. And besides, you would be fired instantly and possibly prosecuted!"

Jin looked back at his briefcase. "Yeah... heheh silly thoughts I'm having. I mean I am after all, I am turning twenty-nine in a few weeks." He said. "I think I need to go home and relax. I'll see you tomorrow grandmother."

**A/N: Short chapter. **

**I've been playing Harvest Moon, Tree of Tranquility for the past few weeks and have been getting an obsession over Jin. XD Hope you guys like, I will be working on the next chapter and I plan to make it longer.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 It's a Date

Angela woke up the next morning at 6AM, just in time to water her crops and get her supplies ready for school. She rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn. She then swung her legs over to the right side of the bed and stood up slowly, stretching as she did so. After she quickly got dressed, she walked over to her tool box to grab her gardening tools. She opened her front door and took in the scenery; a dark cloudy horizon.

Outside, she quickly watered her flax and herb seeds. After, she took a quick look in her refrigerator and after seeing nothing that particularly appealed to her morning palette, she just decided to leave to school. Her bike was no where to be found.

"Oh no! I left it at school cause Dr. Jin drove me home..." She muttered, a curse soon following. The thought of missing school two days in a row gave an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. It would mean that she would be far behind in work, which she never approved of.

_______________

Jin slipped on his shoes then grabbed his briefcase. He thought of what had happened the previous day and had looked forward to seeing the girl at lunchtime. He smiled to slyly to himself. She was cute, polite, and young._ "Yes. Too young for your old self._" He thought. Then he remembered exactly what she had said: "I have a bike..."

"Oh my Goddess. She left it at school!" He shouted, not believing that he was so careless.

On his way out, he quickly ripped his coat off of his computer chair and nearly tripped over the door step on his way out of his house.

_______________

Angela screamed in frustration. She knew that she shouldn't have, she knew better from all of the manners she had been taught as a young girl. But she couldn't help herself. There was no hope of getting to school on time. She was so determined when she had woken up in the morning, but now all hope was lost.

She threw her backpack off of her shoulders and unknowingly into a sewer drain on the street.

"Oh GREAT!! Just what I need! Anything else??" She asked fate. She plunked down on the curb and started to cry softly. Ever since she had moved to Waffle Island, her life had gotten worse. She had no family any more, the Mayor seemed to gossip about any little thing that happened, and to top it off, she had a crush on her school's doctor.

"_He can't be that old..._" She thought to herself. The wind started blowing harder. She decided to quickly climb down into the sewer drain to retrieve her school things. As she lowered herself into the drain, it started to rain and as she tried to grip the bars on it harder, her fingers slipped apart and she fell on the hard, musty ground.

She sat there for a few minutes, not reacting instantly to the pain. The rain fell softly on her through the top of the drain. The inside of the sewer was dark and slimy; a coat of mildew lightly covered all surfaces.

"...Owww....." She murmured and closed her eyes.

She sat there alone for a few minutes, until she heard a familiar masculine voice.

"Angela, where are you?"

She looked up in hope. "Dr. Jin, I'm down here!" She shouted.

Jin peered through the bars at the top and saw Angela sitting on the ground. her face was stained with tears and mud. She looked like she had taken a good fall, at least ten feet.

"I'll get you out of there... somehow... How does this drain come off?" He asked, fiddling around for a way to pull it off.

"There's a latch on the bottom that you pull, then it lifts right off."

Jin did so, but had no idea how to get her out of the sewer without climbing in himself. "Can you stand up and grab my hand?"

"I can't stand, I fell on my back end and it really hurts..."

Jin thought quickly. He looked around for a sign of hope.

"There is a rope in my toolbox inside that should work." Shouted Angela from below, her voice hinting despair. Jin nodded and headed inside.

Inside, Jin carefully rummaged through her tool box for the rope. He felt wrong by going through her possessions, but it was for the best. Once acquired, he ran out in the rain to the sewer and lowered it in there.

Angela grabbed it with both hands, her backpack on her shoulders.

Within five minutes, Jin had her out of the sewer and into his car. He handed her a towel to dry herself off.

"You need to be more careful. Once we get to school, I want to inspectt you for any possible injuries." He demanded, concentrating on the road ahead of them.

Angela was eternally grateful yet annoyed at the same time. "Thanks... If you didn't come, then I would have been stuck there..."

"You're welcome. Say... How would you like to work in the doctor's office as an aide?" Asked Jin, changing the subject to avoid silence.

Angela looked over to him. "Wha- Really? Is that allowed?"

Jin nodded. "Yeah if you get my and Irene's permission. You could work with us for an entire period. But that's entirely up to you of course."

"Oh would I! If I had the choice, I'd work with you guys 24/7!" She shouted happily.

Jin chuckled. Angela blushed, not even realizing what she had said. "Well, I'll have to talk to Irene about it but... We have our own family clinic that's open on weekends. I'm sure if I'd ask Irene you could get a part-time job on the weekends..." He trailed.

"Well... you should probably ask her first. I mean, it is up to her mainly."

Jin smiled to himself.

_"WHAT are you DOING?! Getting yourself involved with the welfare of a minor is strictly forbidden. If Irene knew, you wold never be able to be in a medical job." _He thought again to himself. His conscience was trying to keep them apart.

At lunchtime....

Angela walked out of her Agricultural class taught by Liz. Apparently in this country, there was no such thing as a last name and calling them by their first name was a must. Liz was a young teacher in her late twenties with bright pink hair.

She walked out with a full load of books in her arms. Most of it was homework from the day before. As she made her way to the Doctor's office, she made sure to pick up some lunch from the cafeteria. The menu said "Grilled Cheese with a small apple, milk, and a slice of cake. It sounded delicious to the small-framed girl who had not had a thing for breakfast.

She clumsily tripped over an untied shoelace and crashed into a boy of similar age. "Watch where you're goin'." He said. He brushed his short purple hair aside and glared at Angela before storming off.

"Jeez..." She muttered and picked up her things. She scrambled back in line to get her meal.

After ten minutes, she ran over to the Doctor's office before time for lunch ran out. She only had five minutes before the bell was to signal the break before 5th period.

As Angela came limping in, Jin looked up at her from his work.

"Hello." He greeted. He pulled a chair up next to him and offered it to her. She gladly accepted and sat down, panting.

"I signed you up for 5th period aide in here.... is that okay?" He asked politely.

Angela smiled. "Of course!! That would be awesome."

Jin took a look at Angela's lunch. "School lunches lack proper nutrition." He said. Angela took a bite of the grilled cheese as he talked and cringed. "It is also very unappetizing." He quickly added.

"I can... tell that..." She said in disappointment and discarded it in a nearby trash can.

Jin grinned. "Care for something? We have a fridge full of fruit."

"Only if it's not to much trouble..." She said shyly.

"Of course it's not a problem. What do you want?"

"I'll take an orange, please."

Jin nodded and walked to the other room.

Irene gave him a curious look. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting our aide an orange. Is there a problem?" He asked, not meaning to sound rude.

Irene let out a heavy sigh. _"Yes there is Jin, yes there is." _She thought to herself. She was desperately afraid of upsetting him due to his past tragedy.

Jin opened the fridge and took out a rather large orange then returned to Angela's side. "You still have a few minutes before break. Then after that we have to get to work." He said in a serious tone. Angela gratefully took the orange from his hands, peeled it, and gobbled it up before break was halfway through. Jin noticed this.

"How often do you eat, if you don't mind me asking."

Angela swallowed her last bite and wiped her chin with a napkin. "I usually miss breakfast and dinner because I'm busy with farm work and school....yeah." She replied nervously. She was expecting him to give her a lecture about nutrition.

"You need to eat at least breakfast if you want to be healthy... How early do you have to leave usually?"

"I'd have to leave at 6:45AM so I could get to class on my time with my bike."

"Oh. Say...."

"Yes?" She looked up at him.

"Do you think if I drove you to school, that it would give you enough time to eat?" He asked, obviously concerned about her health.

Angela's eyes widened. "I can't ask _that_ much of you... but it would definitely give me time to at least get in a fruit or two."

"Consider it done. Is it okay if I pick you up at around 7AM every day?"

"It's a date! I-I mean, deal..." She said and turned away, her face as red as a cherry.


	3. Chapter 3 Burned

After School in the Doctor's Office...

Jin carefully placed his important research papers into his briefcase for a second time. Today he had to take on the task of talking to Irene about Angela being able to work with them in the clinic on the weekends. He would be lucky if he didn't have to practically beg; his grandmother was a little weird about letting non-family members getting a job with them.

"Hey Grandmother, I had to talk to you about something." He said, not looking away from his papers.

Irene looked over at him, the usual frown covering her face. "Yes?"

Jin gulped. "I was wondering if we could talk about Angela..." He trailed off, hoping that she would get the hint.

Irene looked interested. "That's the same exact subject that I was just going to ask you about, in fact. But you go first."

"O-okay...." He stuttered. "Um... I was wondering if she could work with us on the weekends at the clinic....?" Irene didn't respond. "I talked to her about it and she seems to be really interested in it."

Irene sighed and closed her eyes, a sign that she was upset. "Jin."

"What?"

"You do realize that the girl... just turned 18 recently, right? I took a look at her school records when I brought her in yesterday."

"I'm just socializing- It's good for yourself." Inwardly he cringed. Reality had slapped him in the face. He knew she was young, but his mind couldn't accept the fact that sh was only eight-teen.

There was a quiet knock on the door and Jin quickly turned around, hoping to see Angela, but instead his girlfriend, Anissa.

"Hi Jinny." She said, a calm smile over her face.

Jin frowned and looked down. "Hey 'Nissa." He said, his voice coarse. She walked over to him and gave him a quick peck. He cleared his throat and looked over to his grandmother.

"Jin, only if you think it's a good idea." She said, grabbing her purse and heading out of the door. "I'll see you this weekend." Jin nodded and after the old woman had left, he looked at Anissa.

"What did she mean by that?" She asked, a little worried."

"Oh... Just family issues." He lied and looked away from her.

"I'd like us to talk about our relationship." Anissa said, changing the subject.

"...Go on."

"Well... I was wondering if... we could-"

Angela walked into Jin's office, cutting off Anissa's sentence. She was ready for her ride home from the white-coated doctor. When she noticed Anissa in the room, she felt hurt and heart instantly sank.

"Hey Angela. This is Anissa, my girlfriend." He said, regretting the last two words. Anissa waved and smiled.

"O-oh yeah, her. We worked with each other for a little bit when I first came out here. Nice seeing you again!" Angela said, stil a little hurt, but trying not to let out her emotions. She didn't know that Jin had a girlfriend. Now there was no chance for them to be together.

"Okay I'll see you later 'Nissa, I have to drive Angela to her home." Jin said, closing his briefcase.

"Wha?" Anissa said in disbelief.

"I live kind of far away... and all I have is my bike." Angela shrugged. "Dr. Jin offered to give me rides until I can drive a car."

"Oh." Anissa looked over to Jin, her eyes down. She embraced him, then left, a bit of energy taken out of her.

Angela looked at where she left guiltily. Jin looked over at her and smiled. "Don't worry. Let's go." He said happily. Angela didn't know what he meant by "Don't worry".

In the car....

"So... you have a girlfriend I see." Commented Angela without even thinking.

"Yeah..." He trailed off. He was a little annoyed that Anissa had come in without calling to confirm with him. Anissa had always done that.

She sighed to herself. "Did you ask Irene about a weekend job?"

"Yeah. She said that it was my decision. Just come at nine A.M. so we can get started... You know where Meringue Clinic is?"

"Oh! I can ride my bike there! It's not nearly as far away as this school." Angela said, rolling her eyes. The school was miles farther compared to the clinic. She had to walk there from Sundae Inn the very first day she had come to the island, but it was during school hours and nobody was there.

"Good. Remember to eat a full balanced breakfast before you come every day, 'kay?" Jin advised, obviously concerned over the girl's health.

"Yes Dr. Jin." She giggled.

Angela's house...

"Care to come in? I can make us some tea. " Angela offered.

"Do you have a lot of homework to do? I'd hate to be such a burden."

"Nonsense, I don't have that much." She lied. She had piles of homework to catch up on from being gone for one day.

"Then sure, if you don't mind." Jin said happily as he exited his car. "Wow."

There were innumerable rows of crops on the front plot of land in front of the barn. Jin knew why she would be in such a hurry in the mornings. Such a small girl couldn't water so many crops in such a short amount of time. The barn behind them was rather large; Jin was sure that there were animals in there. Angela saw him glimpsing at the barn.

"Oh, there aren't any animals in there... I haven't got the finances to purchase one yet. But in my coop I plan on getting a few silkworms. Their silk is worth a LOT."

"Interesting....." Jin thought out loud. He was forming a plan.

The two approached the door and Jin held it open for her.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome." He said, smiling.

Jin saw the interior of the house. The walls were painted a simple white with a floral wall paper at the top on all borders. She had a small kitchen with only a pot and a mixer. A refrigerator was in there too.

"Pretty nice place you have here."

"Thanks. You can take a seat at the table if you want. I'll get some herbal tea cooking. Do you like blue herbs?" She asked.

Jin's eyes widened. "Y-you have some? Where did you find such a thing??" He was surprised at the question.

"I found them in Praline Woods yesterday. Their tea is a little sweet actually."

"Sure.... I'll take a fe- I mean a blue herb tea please." He stopped himself, not wanting to be rude. Blue herbs were the most rare and valuable herbs and Jin hadn't seen any for a long time. If only he could get his hand on a few of them....

"What kind of medicine do blue herbs make?" Angela asked while pulling them out of the refrigerator.

"Um... You'll learn that kind of stuff when you work at the clinic. All herbs make different kinds of medicine. Each with different effects and tastes."

"Do you think I could learn how to make some of those medicines?"

"I don't see why not. It would help you learn to take better care of yourself, that's for sure."

Angela felt like she was going to get another lecture. "I do take good care of myself."

Jin chuckled. "With those skinny thighs-" He tried to stop talking, but he couldn't help himself, that's what he was looking at at the time. Angela blushed and looked at the pot. He couldn't believe that he had said such a perverse thing to a young girl. He could only hope that she hadn't taken it like that.

Angela grabbed a couple of cups and poured the tea. The silence in the room was awkward. She didn't know what to take from what he had said. Without thinking, she grabbed the sides of the pot that was extremely hot. She let out a quiet cry, and much to her dismay, Jin had heard.

"Are you okay?" He demanded and walked over to her side. He investigated her hands and noticed that they were very red. He turned off the stove and led her over to the table. "I'll go get some burn ointment from my first aid kit."

"I have ice in my freezer, I can take care of it." She said, walking over to the kitchen.

"Ice will only make it hurt more. Ointment will take down the swelling." He said and walked out the front door.

Angela quickly poured the tea before he got back and placed the light pink cups on the table without thinking of the pain in her singed fingers. By the time she sat down, Jin came back in holding a small tube of medicine. He shook his head.

"What?' She asked. "It's _not_ that bad!" She shouted, refusing to let him see her fingers.

"Angela, it could get infected. I would prefer to get this over with than for you to have to come into the clinic so I have to extract the infection. That could be even more painful." He threatened. Jin didn't want for Angela to get hurt, even if it was just a little burn. _"But she's being so stubborn!_" He thought. She didn't have to make such a big deal over a little burn.... Or maybe.... It was a hint.

He took off the cap and placed a small dab on his finger. He grabbed Angela's hands one at a time and rubbed in the medication. Much to her relief, it felt as if her hands were cooling off, even better than ice would have done.

"Thank you... Dr. Jin." She said in defeat. He just gave her a smile and nodded.

"Not a problem. I believe what I said before that might have had something to do with it.... Sorry." He apologized and took a sip of his tea.

"It's... okay. How is it?" She asked, trying to shrug off what he had said.

"It's surprisingly sweeter than any of the others. No sugar added?" He asked in disbelief.

"Not at all."

"Mmmm... It's very good. Thank you."

Angela smiled. She had a feeling that she had some luck with him. Just a little. But she wouldn't let her feelings get he best of her. She always felt happy when around the Doctor. Maybe it was fate that was trying to bring them together by her getting burned or the falling into the sewers that morning. Maybe... Just maybe....

"Angela?" Jin asked. Angela opened her eyes and looked at him, surprised. "I would suggest that you get some sleep tonight. I'm going to head home so you have time to finish off that mountain of homework, okay?"

Angela nodded, more tired than ever. She had never fallen asleep that fast in a day dream before.

Jin stood up and put his empty cup into the sink. "I'll look forward to seeing you tomorrow at 7AM. Just please be sure to eat a breakfast." He begged, hoping that she was listening.

"Yes Doctor. I'll see you later then." She stood up and gave him a quick hug before he left. After the door closed behind him, she let out a heavy sigh.

"I guess I need to have a little chat with Anissa....." She said.


	4. Chapter 4 Confronting Anissa

The next morning, Angela awoke at her usual time of 6AM in the morning. She grabbed some clothes and her watering can and rushed outside to water her crops, which weren't growing very well due to the infertile soil and dry weather. Once done, she ran inside to stuff away her tools and inspected her refrigerator for something quick to eat. She saw some blueberries that she had discovered along with the blue herbs. She quickly ate a few of them then took a quick look at her clock, which now read 6:55 A.M., only five minutes away from seeing Jin again for the third day in a row.

Angela had never been around a guy that she felt so much passion around. Jin was an honest, caring individual. Perhaps too caring and protective. He was a doctor after all.

A soft knock was heard on the door. Angela grabbed her backpack and opened the door. Instead of Jin, it was none other than the Mayor. Angela just stood there, confused.

"I bet you're wondering why I'm here." He said then smiled. Angela nodded without a word. "I'm here to talk to you about today. Today is none other than the flower festival! You can buy many exotic flower and herb seeds from vendors in the Square if you so wish to. And a festival means... no school!" He exclaimed and clapped happily.

Angela just stared blankly at him. Then the thought came to her: Exotic herb seeds. She thought about the way Jin was staring at her when she mentioned Blue herb tea made her wonder what he would say if she were to bring him some in their raw state.

"I'll be there!" She said. The mayor nodded and left her standing there. She wondered if Jin realized there wasn't any school today. He had stated that he would come, but she wasn't entirely sure.

Before she walked off to the square, she threw her backpack on the bed and made sure to lock the door. Then she ran as fast as she could over there so she could plant any seeds as soon as possible.

At the square...

Once there, she only saw a few villagers there and two stalls open. One with Ruth, and the other with Anissa. She cringed and walked over to Anissa.

"How can I help you?" She asked in a polite voice.

"What kind of herb seeds do you sell here?" Asked Angela in a neutral tone. She didn't want to upset Anissa in any way.

Anissa raised an eyebrow. "We have green, red, purple, yellow, and.... blue herb seeds." She said, attempting to make her last words inaudible.

Angela smiled and took out her wallet. She had just enough money for three bags of seeds. "I'll take three bags of blue herb seeds please."

"Oh wait. The blue herb seeds cost 245 G a bag for newcomers." Anissa said.

"What?! That's nearly twice the normal price!!" Shouted Angela in disbelief.

Anissa smiled and twirled around a bag of seeds in front of Angela's face. "Want these little Angel?" She teased.

Angela clenched her fists. Anissa was trying to get her ticked off. And it was working.

"Can I _please_ buy them at regular price?" She asked, trying not to burst.

Anissa shook her head. "No. 245 G, take it or leave it. No exceptions. Unless of course you tell me what they're for."

Angela gulped. If she told her the plan, then Anissa would try to suck up to Jin more to steal him... Well, not steal, since technically she had Jin first. "I'm going to use them to dye thread."

"You little liar. I bet you lie to your friends all of the time. Seeing that you just lied now. Brownie Ranch has been blocked off for months now. You don't have any animals."

Angela couldn't help it. She threw a punch and caught Anissa right in the stomach. Anissa frowned. "You little bitch!!" She shouted and attempted to sock Angela. Her many attempts failed as she ducked every single one.

"Girls!!! Anissa stop!!!" Ruth demanded. She ran over from her stand and tried to hold Anissa back. Before she could do so, Anissa kicked Angela in the shin as hard as she could. Angela fell on her bottom. Ruth dragged Anissa away to her stand.

The mayor came walking over. "What is going on over here?!" he demanded. Anissa's attitude lightened up and they all looked at him. "Anissa, that is no way to treat our new villagers. As for you, Angela, we do not get into physical fights here."

The girls looked down. Ruth let go of Anissa and took a few bags of blue herb seeds from her daughter's stall. She helped Angela up. "You can have these for your trouble. I don't want you to say no, just take them. I'm terribly sorry about my daughter's behavior." She shook her head. Anissa glared at Angela from behind.

"A-are you absolutely sure? I mean I couldn't just really take them from you...." Anissa's face turned red with anger as Angela said this.

Ruth forced the bags of seeds into Angela's hands. "You must. I cannot change what my daughter said." Ruth said. She bowed and took Anissa home. Angela just stared at the seeds in her hands. She had what she had come for, but she felt like crud. She tried to shake off the uneasy feeling as she walked home.

Once there, she pulled out her gardening tools and started to get to work at planting. Hard work often got her mind off of things, especially things that made her feel the way she did now.

................

_"Did you plant those seeds yet Angela?" _

_"Not yet... I was going to after I finish-"_

_"Finish nothing!!! Your father's farm matters more than your personal matters!" _

_"Wh....wha?"_

"_You heard me. Get back to work."_

_..................._

Angela sighed as she watered her last seed. She desperately missed her unloving parents.

"Goddess that sounds weird." She thought out loud. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead and examined her work. All of her crops were in neat, even rows. She looked down at the ground in guilt. She wanted to repay Anissa somehow...

"Maybe she likes blueberry juice?" She suggested. She nodded to herself and ran inside of her house to get started.

A few minutes later....

Angela held out a cup with dark blue liquid. "I really hope she likes it...." She pleaded. She was determined.

At Souffle Farm...

Anissa stormed to her room. "I-I was only defending what's mine..." She said to herself. She heard the doorbell ring. When she opened the door, she frowned. "What do you want?"

"I want to apologize." Said Angela. She held out the glass of blueberry juice.

"I will gladly....." Anissa started. She threw out her hand and shoved the glass into Angela's chest and it spilled all over. "Not accept." She then slammed the door in her face.... just as Jin came walking up.

"What's going on??" He demanded. He saw an Angela covered in juice with a big bruise on her shin. A tear rushed down her cheek.

"I....I don't know.... It just.... I made a horrible mistake...." She cried and ran past him to Maple Lake.

**A/N: Ahaha, another short chapter. I suck at writing long ones. Please review! I would love to hear your personal opinions. But please, do not flame by saying things like: YOUFUCKTARDOMGBBQSAUCE**

**No. **

**It's immature and rediculous. Very simply put: You don't like, don't read it.  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Gill

**A/N: This chapter will contain a twist, just a heads up. Nothing detailed and gross.  
**

Angela sat, embarrassed, in her lonely home on her bed, tears streaming steadily down her soft face.

"I-I can't believe that... I just totally freaked out in front of him... and that.... bitch... Had to soil my only day clothes...." She cried. Her friendship with Anissa had instantly disappeared as fast as it had come. Anissa had no right to charge Angela with some 'newcomer's fee'. There was no such thing, and in Angela's opinion, the Mayor should have given her some kind of punishment.

When she decided to stand up, she felt a little light-headed and decided to call it a day early. Even though it was only three in the afternoon, it almost felt like ten at night. She slipped off her day outfit, and put on some nice comfortable flannel pajamas.

"So tired..." She laid down on the soft cotton sheets and her eyes slowly closed shut.

...........

_"Angela, where are those crops!!!!"_

_"I'm getting them father, I am. I'm sick... I need to blow my nose first."_

_"Blow your sorry little nose later. Just go ship them already!!!" _

_"I AM!!"_

_"Did you just yell at me young lady?" _

_"Sorry father...."_

_"I ought to send you back to your mother's house."_

_"I think that would be nice...."  
_

_"Well you ain't got 'nuttin' nice here. You better get used to it cause your mother told me to keep you here for the rest of your-"  
_

_............_

There was a nearly inaudible knock on the door. Angela's eyes fluttered open and she ripped her covers off of her. She was mortified to find out that she had woken up in a cold sweat. She took a quick glimpse at her clock and noticed that it was only eight o'clock. Now she was wishing she hadn't fallen asleep so early.

Angela didn't respond right away to the knock, but she got up. When she opened the door, she saw Jin smiling with his hands behind his back.

"Hi...." Said Angela. Her voice was deep and raspy due to her being in a deep sleep.

"Hey! I got you something." He said. She curiously watched as he pulled his hands out from behind his back. What Angela saw made her mood change instantly.

"Oh...My... gosh... How did you get this???" She demanded. He had brought her a silkworm.

"Well the rocks blocking Brownie Ranch disappeared and I decided to get you a little something... considering you weren't feeling too well earlier today." He blushed and carefully handed the little creature over to her. She was overjoyed.

She held onto it with utmost care. It was the nicest thing that anyone had gotten her. None of her family would have even considered the thought of giving her her very own pet. Or any big ticket item for that matter.

"Jin...I...I-" He put a finger on her lips to keep her quiet. She wanted to thank him with all of her heart, for she was starting to feel a little guilty that he had gone out of his way to spend a couple of thousand gold on her.

"No need to say a thing. It's a gift." He closed his eyes and smiled. "I hope you take good care of it."

Angela nodded. "Of course! But...." She looked down and frowned.

"W-what??" He stammered in disbelief. Had she refused his gift?

"Um.... I don't exactly have any chicken feed for it to eat." She admitted, shrugging.

Jin grinned. "Oh yes you do."

"How... much did you get?" She asked, suddenly wide eyed and awake.

"A few week's worth."

"J-Jin... I really do appreciate this!" While holding onto the little worm, she hugged him tight for a few seconds then let go. "Want some tea? I don't have any more blue herb tea.... but I've got plenty of green ones."

"No problem. And sure, that sounds really nice."

Angela bowed. She quickly placed the worm in the coop and gave it some food before returning. Jin took a seat in a chair at the table as Angela took out some herbs and put them in a pot with water.

"Try not to burn yourself again." He warned jokingly.

"I won't."

Jin played around with his hair during the few minutes of silence. "Oh! If you don't mind me asking, what happened with you and Anissa earlier? It looked really bad."

Angela blinked. She didn't really feel like reliving the experience. "Um... Well... I'm not sure I should say..."

"Keeping secrets is an unhealthy habit."

Angela nervously giggled. "Okay." She took a seat and sat next to him while the pot boiled. "Alright.." She inhaled. "She tried to charge me double for blue herb seeds. Then I got mad and raised my voice. Then she called me a.... bitch... Then I punched her, she kicked me, then last I tried to give her the juice for forgiveness, but she refused and... yeah... I'm kind of scared that she'll try to pull something else if we see each other again..." She trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

Jin shook his head. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that nothing happens." He assured, looking serious.

"It's fine if she does.... I mean, she is your girlfriend after all." Angela assured, trying not to interfere too much with his life.

He shook his head again. "Not any more."

Angela's eyes widened. "Jin-"

"Think nothing of it. I couldn't marry someone that would do such a thing. I mean she's nice and all... but I just can't accept the fact that she hurt you." He said, almost like he was hurting inside.

"Only if you're entirely sure..... Ready for tea?"

Jin nodded, a smile quickly replacing his frown.

Angela got up and poured the tea into the bright pink cups and carefully carried them over to the table. "Is it okay unsweetened? I don't have any sugar still...."

"That's okay. I prefer unsweetened tea anyway." He lied. He thought that unsweetened tea was just a bit too strong, but he would never turn down anything from Angela.

They sipped at the same time and smiled at each other. It was then that Angela walked around to Jin's side of the table and sat next to him again. She started to lean against him, her head in his shoulder. He leaned his head on hers, and they stayed like that for a good few minutes until they finished their tea. They then got off of each other and looked at each other.

Angela had never really had the chance to look into the doctor's beautiful lavender eyes. They seemed to be trapped behind those circular glasses of his, just waiting to be set free. She made a risky advance on him by placing her hands under his ears on the side of his head and slowly took them off, putting them on the table. Jin didn't seem to reject. He then placed his hands around her waist, and they pulled each other closer until their heads were only an inch apart.....

_Ding Dong!!!_

_"SO CLOSE!!" _Angela mentally slapped herself. She was so close to kissing the man of her dreams.

The two quickly split apart. Angela caught her breath and answered the door, only finding herself face to face with none other than Gill, the mayor's son. She rolled her eyes. He was like the village snob, always stuck up.

"Can I help you?" She asked, trying best to act and sound polite.

"Yes, in fact." He said, a creepy smile plastered on his face. "My father wanted to talk to him." He pointed at Jin.

"At nine o'clock at night?!" He shouted in disbelief as he joined the situation.

"Yes. At the tree in the square. He wants you there immediately, so don't be late." Said Gill while looking at his nails.

Jin gave a quick hug to Angela before he headed off to the square. He wasn't sure why, but he had a bad feeling in his gut about Gill. Ever since he had come to the island, he hadn't felt anything good about the blond haired boy. He was only a year older than Angela.

Gill looked back over to Angela when he had left Caramel River district on foot. He started walking toward her slowly, trying to back her into her house. "Little Angie, we need to have a chat."

Angela looked up at him. His eyes had an evil tint to them. "Y-yes?"

"And about our chat? You want to know what happens if you tell anyone about it?"

She gulped. "W-what?" She had the worst feeling she had ever felt.

"If you tell anyone what I'm about to do, I'll tell my father that you and Jin are dating..... and he'll get fired and you'll get sent off of the island!!" He shouted and laughed.

"Well I'm s-sure we can have out conversation out in the o-open..." She assured, trying her best to back off the man.

"No Angela." He pointed inside.

____________________

Jin waited by the tree for what felt like hours. He was worried about Angela for some odd reason. It just didn't seem right that Gill had come so late in the night. After about one hour to be exact, he decided to walk to Angela's house and tell her good night before he drove home. When he got to her house, something didn't seem right. He had a sinking feeling in his heart, and he was about to find out why....

He shoved open the door and his eyes widened. He saw a frightened Angela shivering under the covers on her bed.... And it appeared that she wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Angela!!!" He ran over to her. She pulled the covers tighter around her.

"J-just go!!!" She shouted, afraid of what else could have happened to her.

"What happened?!"

"GO!!"

"I will not!!! I fear your safety!!" He examined the situation. His eyes quickly widened even more; they were the size of dinner plates. "A-Angela.. were you-"

"YES!!" She hissed.

"You need to come over to the clinic now." He demanded. She shook her head.

"NO ONE MUST KNOW!!!" She screamed. He grabbed her hand and tried to calm her down.

"Angela... I won't tell anyone. But I need to screen you to make sure you're okay..." He tried giving her a light back rub to help.

Her shaking settled down. "J-Jin.....Gill.... he raped me..." She trailed off.

"Are you serious?!?! That little bastard. We must let the Mayor know!! We must-"

"No!!! If you do, you'll be out a job.... and I'll be sent back home..."

"Where are your clothes?" He asked, desperately wanting to get her to the clinic as soon as possible. He looked and saw them in the corner by her toolbox. "Put these on." Angela quickly pulled on her pj's and allowed Jin to carry her away to his car, where he then took her to Meringue Clinic.

Meringue Clinic....

Jin placed Angela on the examination table.

"Wh-what kind of tests do you have to do?" Angela asked.

"I have to make sure that your heart rate is okay, and things like... say a regular check up. But first I have to ask some personal questions, please don't kill me, this is to help and is for strictly medical research."

Angela nodded. "Okay..."

"First question. Have you _ever_ in your life had sex before?"

She blushed. "No."

"Second question. Have you ever had a history of hereditary diseases?"

"Not that I know of..."

"Last question... I understand that you've had a history of injuring yourself." He said, referring to the numerous times she had hurt herself in the three days.

"Yeah..."

"Did you get any scratches or bruises that you know of?"

Angela shook her head. "He just kind of pushed me in and... yeah..." She closed her eyes tight.

"Don't worry Angela....... do you think you'd feel safer if you slept over at my house? You could have the couch if you'd like." He offered.

Angela thought the idea was a bit awkward. "Uh....only if I feed my silkworm some extra food... but yes... that would be nice..."


	6. Chapter 6 Anissa Returns

**A/N: Wow! O_O I wasn't expecting the favs, alerts, and review. Seriously I wasn't, thank you so much!!! And so you guys are sure, I try to update this story everyday, starting to type it up in the morning before school, and finishing it up at night. Tonight may be a bit iffy because there's a basketball game tonight and I, being a person in the band, must show up for a grade! XD I hope you like! :D**

Angela woke up that morning in a cold sweat again. She hadn't remembered the events of the previous night right away, so she freaked out; for she was not in her own house. _"Wh-where am I?!" _She thought to herself, horrified.

Jin came walking out of the doorway to the kitchen in his usual day outfit. It was then that he noticed her ordeal. "Are you alright?" He questioned, worried at the way she was shaking again.

She looked at him and sighed in relief, happy that she was in safe hands. "Dr. Jin..."

He smiled. "I got you a little something for today from the tailor...." He pulled out a neatly folded stack of feminine clothes from behind his back.

It took Angela a few seconds to react, but she smiled. "Oh thank you so much Jin..." She didn't hesitate to grab the clothes once he handed them to her. They consisted of a light purple blouse with white jean shorts. Simple. She looked up at a clock on the wall after looking at her new gifts. 6 AM. _"Weird how I never wake up any earlier or later...." _she thought to herself.

"Your house will only take a few minutes to get to. If you want, I can make us some breakfast while you take a walk over there to water your plants and feed...?" He stopped, expecting her to finish his sentence.

"What?" She asked, puzzled.

"What are you naming it?"

"Um..... Well...... Silkie!!!"

**A/N: XD All you Teen Titans fans out there know who Silkie is. **

"Cute! Okay well, you be safe. 'Kay?"

Angela nodded. She was just a bit nervous about going into the open by herself since the ordeal last night, but she had mustered enough courage to try.

_______________

Anissa scowled once she saw Angela leave Jin's house... in her pajamas. She was in the thick bushes in front of Jin's house, safe from anyone's view. Anissa saw Angela holding what appeared to be clothes that were never before worn.

"Ugh.... I see he prefers young ugly girls rather than.... pretty same-age ones..." A tear fell down her cheek as she glared at her. Anissa had wished that Angela turned to stone right there with her glare. She had a crush on Jin ever since his late wife had passed away. He had always come to visit her at Souffle Farm on his days off, but not since he had been talking to that brat.

_"I can sabotage her on her way to her farm...." _she thought. But then she thought of the negative side effects that would soon follow. _"No.... She'd totally rat me out.... and then Jin's interest in me would be gone... forever.... if it isn't already...."_ Another tear made it's way down her cheek. She then thought of a plan to help get her way slowly. She saw a pointy branch near her and decided to break it off and made a large cut on her arm. It hurt a lot, but she thought that it would be worth it.

She then rubbed around her tears on her face to make it look like she had been crying. After, she ran up to his door and knocked. "Jin!! Jin!!!!"

Jin opened the door and frowned. He immediately noticed the gash on her arm. "Wh-what did you do?!" He demanded, in clear shock.

"I-I...." she sniffled and tried to think up an excuse. "I tripped over my shoe lace... and landed in a bush, and a stick that was jutting out had done this..." She held up her arm to his face.

He was a little suspicious on how she had just magically fallen into the bushes... and how the bushes right in front of his window were messed up. "Come inside, I have medical supplies." Jin shook his head and led the injured girl inside.

Anissa took a seat on the couch and examined her handy work proudly. Her cut extended from her wrist to about her elbow and it was pretty. She was very confident.... until Jin came back with rubbing alcohol and a steaming wash cloth.

"I-is this going to hurt?!" She demanded, cringing at the thought.

Jin inwardly smiled. "Only a little bit." He lied. He usually didn't take pleasure when he was disinfecting cuts on a patient, but this time was different. He had something against Anissa now for doing what she had done to Angela.

When he started dabbing the rubbing alcohol to her skin with a cotton ball, she nearly screamed. "AH!! You said it wouldn't hurt!!!"

He blinked, considering she had just screamed in his ear. "Correction- I said only a little bit."

"That wasn't a little bit!" She argued, pulling her arm away.

"Only a little bit.... to me anyway. The way you see pain and your sensitivity plays major parts in how much you feel. Now... your arm please?"

"..."

Jin dabbed more and with each time, Anissa twitched in pain.

________________

Angela quickly watered her plants and took good care of Silkie. She was desperate to go back to Jin's house; she didn't feel safe alone any more since last night.

By the time she was done, it was about 6:45. She was even dressed in her brand new outfit. "A new record... I wish I could do this every time..."

At Jin's house....

Angela walked up to the door and knocked. She heard a scream from inside and got immediately concerned. _"Maybe someone got hurt and this is a last minute thing...."_ But when Jin opened the door, her thoughts immediately bound together and turned to pure hatred. Anissa was sitting on his couch with her arm out and bandaged up.

"What happened?" Asked Angela in a calm tone, trying not to get angry.

"She cut herself really badly. Although I'm finished with her, so you can go now." He projected his voice toward Anissa, but she shook her head.

"Why is _she_ here?" Asked Anissa suspiciously.

"I am giving her a ride to school. It is simply too far to walk there, and I offered." He shrugged.

"Oh...Well... I guess I'll just go then..." Anissa said sadly. She slowly made her way out of his house and down the trail to Ganache Mine District, not looking back at the two. Once she was out of sight, Jin sighed.

"I don't know why she can't just see that I'm done with her!" He shouted angrily, closing his eyes.

Angela shrugged. He shook his head again. "Oh well. Hungry? Breakfast is ready." Angela nodded enthusiastically. She was very hungry indeed.

Inside, she sat down at his table, and he brought two plates of fresh pancakes with low fat syrup on the side. "I hope you like pancakes."

"Oh do I!! I mean, yes I do Dr. Jin."

Jin giggled. "No need to be so serious out of work. Just call me Jin here."

"Alright, Jin." She chuckled.

In no time, she had eaten all of her pancakes. Jin stared in awe. "...You forgot to eat dinner last night, didn't you?"

".....no..."

"Don't lie please."

"Okay fine I didn't... I was so tired that I just went to bed after the juice thing with Anissa.... But I will tonight!!!"

Jin sighed again. "Angela."

"What?!"

"Your health is desperately important. Skipping meals is really bad."

"Dr- I mean Jin, I know, but...." Angela looked over at the clock. "It's 7, let's go to school n-now!" She stammered, trying to keep away from subjects that could potentially ruin their relationship.

Jin raised an eyebrow. He knew she didn't take good care of herself, and he would do everything in his power to help keep her in good shape.

At school.....

The two had separated ways once Jin walked her inside. She gulped and headed over to her new first period class, Wood Shoppe with Mr. Woody as her teacher. Since she had gotten her way and got to be an aide for Jin, her schedule was turned upside-down and she had received completely different teachers. Mr. Woody was a serious man that certainly did not lack a sense of humor.

He grabbed his clipboard and took attendance.

"Candace?"

"P-present..."

"Angela?"

"Here!"

"Luke?"

"Here."

"Joe?"

"Yo!"

"Bo?"

"Here!"

"Jamie?"

"...Here."

Angela looked over at the last voice. It sounded vaguely familiar. The she recognized him as the boy who had been so rude to her in the hallway at lunch a few days ago. Jamie saw her staring and glared at her with his cold icy eyes, which caused her to immediately look the other way.

"Okay class. Today we will be learning how to use the saw...."

Fifth Period.....

Angela was on her feet running as fast as she could to the Doctor's office. She was trying not to be late for her job as aide, but nothing was working out too well up to that point. In first period, she nearly decapitated Mr. Woody's finger when he was teaching her how to use the saw. In second period, some random person thought it was funny to trip her and send her careening into the chalk board. In third period, she got loaded with homework. Fourth was okay, and at lunch, she had to wait nearly an hour just to get her food.

She was running from the cafeteria straight to his office, but the warning bell had already rang and she had less than two minutes to get there. Unfortunately-

"Young lady, no running in the hallway!" Shouted a random teacher. "Get to class on time!" He lectured.

She nodded and walked very quickly. To her disappointment, the bell rang right before she turned to the hallway to his office.

"You're late." He commented, not looking away from his work.

"I-I'm sorry Jin, I-"

"Doctor Jin here, please."

"Okay,_ Dr_. Jin. What is my punishment?"

"Hmmm... Come in at lunch tomorrow."

Angela nodded, completely happy. It was as if fate had set this up.

Irene heard what he had said from the other room and shook her head. _"That boy needs to do better than that if he wants to win that girl's heart..._"

But Irene was very wrong. Jin had already won Angela's heart the first day they had met. As for Jin? He was starting to get really close to the young girl, every passing day just made them get closer and closer.... Irene was a little concerned though. Angela's complexity had completely changed. She seemed to act nervous whenever Jin went away to go file some papers or to talk to Irene about something. Something just wasn't right....

"Jin, I would like to talk to Angela in my office alone for a few minutes. Is that okay?" She asked. Jin nodded. Angela looked worried and walked off with the fragile woman.

"Tell me... what is the matter?"

Angela shifted in her seat nervously. "What do you mean?"

"You seem to be acting differently."

"Well...."

"What you say in here will not be heard or said to anyone else. You can trust me, dear."

Angela looked down... Should she tell Irene of the previous night? She had no choice. She knew that Irene would find some way to get the truth out of her.

"I....I-I...was...um...."

"Go on."

Angela gulped. "R...raped...." The sound left her mouth dry.

Irene gasped in utter disbelief and her eyes widened to the size of saucers. "By who?!"

"D-Don't tell!! If you do, then baaad things will happen..."

Irene looked reluctant. She wasn't completely sure she could hold in such a secret, but she would try her best. "Speak to me."

"Gill."

**A/N: PHEW!! Got it done before the game! With thirteen minutes to spare. Hope you guys like this chapter, please review and thank you so very much for the faves and the alerts! :D**


	7. Chapter 7 Jin's Anger

Irene couldn't help but let out a gasp and place her hands over her mouth. She hadn't expected that the own Mayor's son would do such a thing without being caught.

"If Hamilton heard of this, he would be outraged." She tried to assure. Irene wasn't entirely sure herself.

"B-but he more than likely wouldn't believe it if we told him because he thinks Gill is a goody two shoes." Angela argued. She was for certain that he wouldn't believe a word they would say. Gill was his father's world to him.

"It is bit odd though." Irene rubbed her chin and looked away.

"What do you mean?" Asked Angela.

"That he just comes up out of the blue and does such a thing. How did it happen, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, I-" Angela paused. She wasn't entirely sure that she could go on. It's not exactly an experience that one would want to relive in full detail, especially the night after. And plus Irene would probably get even more suspicious about her and Jin's friendship.

"Please take a seat, dear." Said Irene politely as she sat down herself.

Angela obeyed and sat down on a nearby chair in front of the frail woman's desk.

"You can tell me anything. What is said in this room will not be repeated, you can be assured."

Angela closed the door and told her story.

Jin heard the door close to Irene's office. Surely she was interrogating Angela on what had happened the night before. Jin desperately wanted to get revenge on Gill- he just didn't know how without getting booted by the Mayor or horribly embarrassed.

There was a loud knock on the door, and coincidentally, it was Gill that Jin saw when he turned around. He shot daggers at Gill through his glare.

"Nice to see you too, Dr. Jin." He laughed sarcastically while crossing his arms.

"I don't see anything funny about it."

"About what?" Asked Gill stupidly.

"You know damn well!!!" Jin tried to pull himself back. He suddenly remembered that Angela wasn't supposed to tell anybody.

"I do? Has little Angela broken our big secret? It would certainly be a shame if she had." Gill shook his head.

Jin clenched his fists in pure hatred. "What secret? I was simply talking about how your father was absent when I got to the tree."

"Oh yeah. Thought I'd forgot say he was a bit busy.... _sleeping_."

"Why are you here?" Jin interrogated.

"Hmm?"

"You know, I'm just doing my job. Why are you in my office? Surely you know that this is a school Doctor's office and that visitors are required to get a visitor sticker from the administration."

"Oh. I was just here to talk to her." He pointed into Irene's office at Angela. Jin looked over then stood up and walked over to him.

"Listen to me." He whispered so only Gill could hear. He grabbed the collar of Gill's shirt. Jin was a good foot taller than Gill, maybe even more.

"This ought to be amusing." Gill laughed.

"You better stay away from her. You hear me?"

"May I ask _why_?"

Jin couldn't take it anymore. He was for sure that the Mayor wouldn't be pleased once he found out about his son's actions. Jin thrust Gill a good two feet away. "I know why. When I came back to Angela's house last night ,after you lied to me, she wasn't the same. You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Jin's anger was starting to get to him.

"I fail to comprehend. I did not do such a thing."

"You're such an idiot Gill!! Why did you do that to her last night?!" Demanded Jin.

Gill laughed. "I have my reasons. So what exactly are you accusing me of?"

Jin shook his head. "Of being a monster and a coward. You won't ask anyone out (or if you have, you've probably been rejected) and you just _have_ to fill your sexual desire by taking it out on a younger girl by force."

"I've gotten plenty of dates before." Gill mostly lied. "And I've brought one of them here with me."

Jin was confused.

"Oh girlfriend!!!" he called. A familiar figure walked through the doorway and Jin gasped.

"Hey Jin..." She said.

"A....A...Anissa?!" He asked in utter disbelief.

"The incident this morning was just so you wouldn't suspect our acquaintance. But now I guess you know?"

"...." Jin was dumbfounded. The last person he expected Gill to be working with would be Anissa.

The door to Irene's office opened, and both females stepped out. Angela stepped back as the evil glare of Gill's cold eyes made its way over to her.

"Hi little Angel." He said and smiled.

"N..no.... just go away!!" She shouted, disgusted and afraid. That smile was the same one he had when he told her to go in the house. Jin walked to her side protectively.

"Unless you two have medical business, you are expected to leave." Ordered Irene.

"I guess we will be leaving then... let's just hope that you still have a business, Jin. And that Angel here will still be able to live on this island."

Jin scowled. Gill gave one last evil smile to Angela, grabbed Anissa's hand, then the two of them left. Jin closed the door behind them.

"Are you okay Angela??" He demanded, afraid for her.

"Y-yes I'm fine." She lied. She was frightened whenever she saw Gill, especially with that smile.

The bell rang for sixth period.

"You be safe, okay? I'm only a few doors down if you need me. I'll see you after school." He assured, giving her a hug.

His voice seemed to sooth her. "Kay..."

Once Angela left, Irene walked over to Jin.

"Jin, I need you to do something." She said quietly and seriously.

"What?"

"Give her a full check up tomorrow when she comes to work. I know you did a quick one last night, but that won't suffice. I saw your notes." Jin nodded, surprised that his grandmother would be nosy. "Try talking to her a bit too. Make sure you check if this has effected her psychologically too."

He nodded again. "I think it might have grandmother....pretty bad..."

After School....

Angela pushed and shoved her way through the crowd to get to Jin as soon as possible. She didn't feel the same as she did before- just not as safe.

Once she got to his office, she sighed in relief. He was at his desk packing up and saying farewell to Irene, and the two left together.

"Thank you so much for going through a lot of trouble for me like this Jin..."

Once no one was with them, she embraced him tightly. She was so grateful that she had someone at her side in the worst of times. He hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her thin waist. She leaned her head on his chest and looked up at him, he looked back at her. Angela noticed that his glasses were in the way of his eyes again, so she slowly made her hands make their way to his neck, where she carefully lifted them off and put them on his nearby desk.

Angela's large deep amber tinted eyes seemed to draw Jin inside of them. Before they realized it, they were once again less than an inch apart, feeling each other's warm breath on their faces.

"Dr. Jin..."

"No Angela... just Jin..."

Their lips finally met. After a minute or so, they broke off, just touching foreheads.

"Ever since Irene brought you in... I just always felt special when around you...."

Angela giggled. "You're so...nice Jin."

Jin smiled. "I... love you Angela. I never want to be away from you..."

"Me neither..." She sighed and closed her eyes happily.

"Want to sleep over again?" He suggested, not in a sexual way.

Angela nodded, happy to accept his offer.

At Jin's house...

Jin made sure there were enough covers to keep Angela warm on the couch. It was an unusually chilly night for being Spring, but Angela didn't seem to argue. She enjoyed being able to sleep at least in the same house as Jin. If she were at her house, Angela would have probably literally slept with one eye open.

Before bedtime, they watched a little television with each other. Angela was laying against Jin, her head in his chest. They were both in their pajamas.

"Angela?"

"Hmm?"

"Tomorrow is Saturday."

"Mmmhmm..."

"We can sleep in just a little. And you get to come work at Meringue Clinic."

"Mmmhmm........"

"Just letting you know." He looked down at her and chuckled to himself. She had fallen asleep in his arms. He stroked her short hair and kissed her forehead. He then laid his head back against the arm of the couch and soon fell asleep after.

In the morning.....

Angela awoke first. The clock read 8AM. She was amazed that she had actually slept in. Then she remembered... They had to be at the clinic before nine. She decided to wake up Jin an interesting way. She turned her body completely around and faced him. She then put her arms around him, leaned against him, and started kissing his soft lips. Jin's eyes opened. He was a bit groggy, so he first backed away. Then realized he was with the person that completed him inside, so they continued to kiss.

After a few, they broke off and giggled.

"Hungry?" Jin asked.

"Yes." Angela replied.

They got off of each other, and Angela took her day clothes into the bathroom to switch from her pj's while Jin started pulling ingredients out of the refrigerator to use for breakfast. Once she was out, she immediately headed over to her farm to do her chores. That's when she noticed a letter in her mailbox.

"Hmm?" She grabbed it and read it to herself.

_Dear Angela,_

_ I would like to see you at Town Hall at precisely noon for a chat. Thank you.  
_

_-Hamilton_

Angela's mouth went completely dry. She had just remembered the event at the school doctor's office yesterday with Gill and Anissa and her 'promise' with Gill. After she completed all of her chores, she ran over to Jin's house as fast as possible.

"Jin!!!"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she slammed the door open and stormed in. She immediately apologized.

"Look at this!!" She handed the letter to him and he read it to himself. Before looking at her, his eyes widened.

"Are... Y-you serious?" He handed it back to her.

She nodded. "Jin.... I'm nervous... Do you think if you show this to Irene, she'll let you come with me when we have to go?"

Jin nodded. "I will go with you no matter what. If the mayor says anything..."

Angela grabbed his hand to try calm him down. "We can do this Jin. Gill is not going to get away with anything..."

Jin shook his head once more. To calm his nerves, he plated breakfast and brought out some scrambled eggs for the two of them. Angela observed as he quickly ate his breakfast. She could tell that he was furious with the actions of Gill.

"Jin... are you going to be okay?"

He looked up at her and repositioned his glasses. "I don't see why I should be the one to be worried about. You were the one who-"

"But you look so tense..." She observed his position. He had his shoulders up and sat with a slightly hunched back.

"Angela, I'll be fine. Try to eat rather quickly, we have to head out here in five minutes." He motioned toward the clock. "Right away when we get there, I have to give you a full check up to examine the after effects of what.... _he_ did." Jin said the word with as much hatred as Anissa had toward Angela.

Angela nodded and got back to eating politely but quickly.

After they finished, Jin picked up the plates and silverware and placed them in the sink to be washed later. He then grabbed his coat off of a nearby chair and put on his shoes while Angela did the same and they both exited, ready for their soon to be adventurous/interesting day.

**A/N: Ahahaha, see I'm still updating daily. **

**But I don't know if I can keep it up. D: I will try, but no guarantees when I go back to school on Tuesday! Please review! :D Reviews make chapters come faster!  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Stuck

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. Life's been pretty hectic lately, but now it's summer break. C:

At the clinic, Angela made her way to the examination table and sat there, waiting for Jin to collect a notebook and a pen to jot down notes. He checked her heartbeat and blood pressure, like a normal check up. But there was nothing normal about this one.

"Alright. I want you to tell me what you think of when I say the following words, okay?" He asked, getting ready. She nodded. "Late."

"Lonely."

"Gill."

"D-devil.."

"Cold."

"Late night."

Jin scribbled down the notes. "Okay… so right after I left, he talked to you and forced you onside into the bed, where he did the deed, right?"

Angela stared at him in awe. "Jin, you're amazing."

Jin smiled. That's when Irene came into the room and walked to Jin's side. "You need to give her a pregnancy test." She whispered into his ear so Angela couldn't hear. Jin's eyes widened slightly, and he nodded. He looked down at Angela.

"You ready for the… test?" He asked.

Angela gulped, hoping her life wasn't completely ruined. "Y-yes…"

An hour later….

"We should know your results tomorrow at the earliest. Our system is very accurate.' Said Irene. Angela's face was the color of a tomato after the test.

"Hey Angela, would you like to know what the herbs do?" Asked Jin, quickly moving on to another subject. She greatly accepted. "The Green herb is used in common cold or flu medicines. They are just for relief."

"Okay…" Said Angela as she wrote it down.

"The yellow herb is for helping the mentally disabled with their symptoms. The red is for prescriptions. The purple is for aspirins and birth control."

"What's the blue one for?" Asked Angela, curiously.

Jin blushed. "U-um… that's for… People with STD's or guys that have erection problems or females who have problems giving birth."

Angela blushed as well and got it all down on the pad of paper she was writing on. She really desperately hoped she wasn't pregnant. That would completely ruin her life.

Jin monitored her work and kept a close eye for her on the rest of the day as she sorted papers and helped check up patients that came in. She would get help with Jin for male patients because she wasn't comfortable around them. The only man she really felt comfort around was the one right next to her.

Angela sighed when the day ended. Jin took her home and they left each other, leaving with a kiss. Jin hesitated before leaving. He wasn't sure if he should leave her at home again, but didn't want to be a burden. He could see the pain in her eyes.

Angela started crying once the man she loved left. She was so confused about life and why fate had done these things to her. Why she was born with an abusive father, why she was raped, and why she had fallen deeply in love with an older man. Did anyone even care about her besides him? Of course she had plenty of friends at school, but she wasn't sure about life. She doubted the purpose of her existence… and when she went inside, she grabbed the scissors on the counter…..

The Next Day….

Jin was waiting for Angela to come. She was ten minutes late and he was really worried. Had she again been caught up by Gill? It was then that he heard the sound of the doors opening. He looked over at her in a disapproving stare.

"You're late."

Angela gulped. "Yes Dr. Jin…." I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Are you cold or something? We can turn the air conditioner off." He said, pointing at her sweater. She shook her head.

"T-that's fine…." She argued. Jin didn't feel like arguing with the teen. He picked up an envelope.

"Your results are in here." He said. Angela started sweating. She was incredibly nervous. "And the results are….." He pulled the papers out and examined them. "You're not pregnant!" He ran over and gave her a hug.

Angela was overjoyed. "I can't believe it!!! I'm so lucky… It's the only luck in my life." She sighed and fell into Jin's arms. His scent was overwhelming. The cologne mixed with herbal tea was nearly intoxicating. She liked it. He hugged her tighter and she yelped.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worried. Angela backed off and put her arms behind her back.

"Yeah… just surprised is all…" She partially lied.

"Kay… now let's get to work."

The Next Day at School…..

Rumors had gone around the school that Angela was pregnant. She knew it was a lie, but she was constantly being pestered by people asking "Who's the father?" She knew it had to have been started by either Anissa or Gill.

In first period, Jamie came up to her. "So… I heard some things around school…" He said, looking at her with his cold icy eyes.

"Well they're lies." Said Angela.

"Are they? Or are you just denying the truth?"

"Shut up!! I'm not pregnant alright?"

"Liar. Who's the dad?"

"Look." Angela stood up out of her desk. "I am NOT pregnant, and even if I was I won't tell you who the father is….. Because he's a fucking asshole!!!"

Mr. Woody looked over at her in shock, along with the rest of the class. Angela's face turned red. She started crying and ran out of the room to a chair right outside. She was tired of the idiots at her school.

In second period, Jamie apologized. He said that he was really sorry that he had caused such a ruckus.

"Look." He said. "I'm really sorry Ange, I am. I could repay you of course…." Angela looked up at him as he sat on her desk. He took a card out of his backpack. Angela accepted it and read it to herself.

_Hey Ange, I'm real sorry for what I did. I know it wasn't right and I want to repay you by asking you out on a date. –Sincerely, Jamie. _

Her eyes widened. She had never been asked out before, but she had already kissed another man and her virginity was gone. How could she possibly say yes to Jamie? Yet how could she hurt his feelings by rejecting him? She was incredibly confused on what she should do.

"Uh… um…." _Don't do it Angela!!! You're already seeing someone, how could you cheat on him?!?!! _Her conscious slapped her around. "S-sure…. Um…. Where do you want to go?" _NO!!!! You're going to regret this Angela!!!_

Jamie opened his eyes. He was so afraid that she would say no. "Are you… serious?"

"Yeah….."

"Wow… no one has ever wanted to go on a date with me….. Want to go to Sundae Inn for a couple of drinks?" He asked.

_No wonder he hasn't ever had a date. _"Sure, that'd sound like fun." She knew what Jin would say if he heard of this. He would be like a protective parent and forbid her from going. He would punish her about drinking too. Saying that drinking would lead to other things.

Later On….

Angela gulped on the way to fifth period. She had spent the whole lunch with Jamie. And she was about to confront Jin… But she wouldn't tell him about it.

"Hello Angela." He said, friendly, and waved to her with a warm smile.

She waved back, avoiding eye contact. "Hey J-Jin." _Damn it!! Now he's going to be suspicious._

"Are you okay?" He demanded. The stuttering gave it all away. She was feeling his eyes staring her down.

For the rest of the week, Angela tried avoiding Jamie and Jin as much as possible. She didn't want to go on the date with Jamie, but had no choice. She had already promised, and was dreading Friday night. As if she wasn't in trouble enough, a teacher had caught Angela and Jin making out in the nurse's office late after school. The rumors spread more, and people were soon thinking that Angela had lost her virginity to the white coated school Doctor.


	9. Chapter 9 Day Off

**A/N: Long time no see, eh? Oh well, yay for getting motivated! Haha... Well it's summer and my computer finally got fixed, so enjoy the update! Thank you reviewers, I love ya all!!! XD**

Friday morning came at last. Angela's amber eyes fluttered open to the ringing of the alarm clock. Her hand made it's way to the off button and pressed down on it, causing it to turn off. It was six forty-five.... She was late! The teen nearly threw the covers off her bed and ran off to her dresser. She struggled to pull her t-shirt out from under the stack of other clothes. When she finally dislodged it, the clothes on top flew out of the dresser and onto her floor. She grabbed the other clothes she needed and got dressed, not caring where her pajamas landed. She grabbed her watering can and ran outside, watering her crops as fast as she could.

She was just about to finish watering her flax seeds when suddenly, water came flying out of the sky.. as if it were raining. Yet when Angela looked up, there wasn't a single cloud in the morning sky. Angela put her hands over her head and ran out of the water. Once free, she looked over and saw little black devices sticking out of the ground... Sprinklers. Upon closer inspection, she noticed a cord leading to her barn. Inside, there was the master control box with few knobs to control the time and water flow.

"Since when did I have sprinklers...?" She questioned, looking for answers. She noticed a yellow paper rolled up with a blue bow on it in the far corner of the barn. She picked it up, untied the bow, and read aloud. "Dear friend, I hope you like my gift. I know that you have a hectic schedule... I hope the gift from members of the town suits you well. Signed, Hamilton." She looked out the door and watched as the water danced majestically in circles. "Hmmm... Cool," She said and shrugged. She glanced at her watch. "Gah!!!" She screamed and ran over to the coop, avoided the water, but not very successfully. Once her silkworm was fed, she grabbed her backpack and to Jin's car, which had just pulled up to her yard as her sprinklers turned off.

"Nice sprinklers. They will definitely help make your mornings less stressful on your body," he mentioned as she slammed the door behind her. She nodded and buckled her seatbelt.

"Thanks... yeah, they were just installed by the mayor for some weird reason... but hey, I'm not complaining," She said, wringing out her hair, the water dripping on her pants.

"You're soaked. Are you going to be okay?" He asked, concerned. She nodded once more. Then the two didn't say a single word the entire ride to school. "Now... about yesterday after school... if anyone asks, it's just a rumor that no one can prove, got it?"

"Yeah..." Angela trailed off, looking out of the windows at the people walking to the building. The two got out of Jin's car and went separate ways. Angela was alone until she sat in her desk for first period. Jamie joined her by sitting in the desk behind her.

"You ready for our date tonight?" He asked.

_No.... _"Yes," said Angela, not looking him in the eyes. Her concious was desperately trying to tell her not to do what she was going to do that night. But she had a plan figured out in her head. _I'll just go on the date, and then dump him after, saying that I just don't like him like that... yeah.... _In her head, the plan didn't even sound like it would work... but it was worth a try, if she could build the courage to do it. Mr. Woody came in the classroom and stopped at Angela's desk.

"You are wanted at the principal's office immediately. You need to take your possessions, and you'll be excused for today," He said, then placed a blue folder on her desk. "Here is your homework for the weekend from all of your classes," He said, then walked to his desk.

"I'll pick you up tonight at eight," said Jamie. Angela nodded then gathered her things then left. She had no idea what was happening. Once at the office, she was waiting in a chair when she noticed her white-coated lover walking through the glass doors. He waved at her and took a seat next to her.

"What's happening J- Um doctor?" She questioned, concerned.

He lowered his voice. "The principal wants to talk to us about things," he said, not looking at her directly. She knew what he was talking about. He wanted to know about what was going on between her and Jin, if anything. She would be forced to hold in their secret, in fear of suspension and Jin's getting fired. That could never happen. Not if she could help it.

The principal was a tall business like man. His short brown hair was always slicked down with what seemed like bottles of hair gel. His body structure was that of a lifeguard, bulky and muscular, but not fat. He emerged from the depths of the office and faced the young girl and the doctor with a serious look on his face and arms crossed.

"Come to my office you two. I need to talk to you about something," He said, turning back around. The two stood up and followed him into his office. The walls were a depressing shade of gray, with various certificates and pictures from school events pasted all over. The two took a seat in the cushioned chairs across the principal.

"Is there a problem sir?" Asked Jin curiously.

_Damn he's good at this stuff... _Thought Angela to herself. She would have never been able to make the first move without stuttering or giving herself away.

"Yes, in fact. I have heard a rumour about you two. It was that the two of you were found kissing in the nurse's office after school... is this true? I want answers from both of you," he said, directing his words most to Jin.

"Excuse me, but did you say rumour? Rumours are constantly being spread by teens nowadays. In fact, I talked to my ex-girlfriend by the way a few days ago... She actually told me that she herself had started them as a way to get back at me," Said Jin, as seriously as he could Thee principal looked over to Angela.

She felt extremely uncomfortable all of a sudden. "I've heard numerous rumors about you young lady," He noted. She swallowed.

"Um... yeah... The doctor and I have nothing to do with each other. In fact... it's really disturbing to think of such a relationship," Said Angela, trying not to make her voice shake. "I don't have anything to do with him, sorry."

"This is unfortunate," said the principal. "You two are to immediately leave the premises today for investigations anyway. I will not wish to see you until tomorrow."

Jin and Angela nodded, understandingly. They were then escorted out of the office. Once in the parking lot, Angela started to talk but Jin hushed her. Once in his car, he started off.

"Sorry about that. He has the hallways bugged during breaks so he can hear if anyone is ditching classes," He said, putting the keys in the ignition. Angela buckled her seat belt.

"Yeah... That's not weird at all... Jin, we have to be careful..... We've been too careless with our...." Angela couldn't bring herself to say the word. The reality of it all had officially slapped her in the face. She had kissed a man that was significantly older than her. Her school doctor... how could it be? How had she even gotten into such a situation?

"Our what?" He asked, curious.

"...Our friendship....." She said, her voice quiet.

Jin looked over to her. "This is more then friendship Angela. We have gotten ourselves into some serious trouble...." He said.

Angela looked over at him and thought to herself for a few minutes. It didn't matter if Jin was older than her, or if he was the school doctor. All that mattered was that they were in love. And no one could separate then. They smiled at each other and looked at the road ahead of them.

"Now, would you like to come over, or do you wish to go home?" He asked. Angela thought.

"Well... would you like to come over for a bit? I have some harvesting I need to do later, but that can wait," She replied.

"I'd love to come over.. and help you harvest if you don't mind. You can't possibly do that yourself without passing out from heat exhaustion or over-working yourself," He offered. Angela smiled.

"Great!" she exclaimed.

At the house, Angela started their day off by pouring the two some hot herbal tea. There was no better start to a day off. Jin complimented her cooking and drank slowly. Angela did the opposite and drank rather quickly. The clock read ten forty-seven when they both finished and got in appropriate outfits for harvesting in the heat. Angela brought out boxes for all of her different spring crops.

"Over there are the flax seeds. There are the potatoes and cabbages, and there are the breadfruit plants," She said, moving her arm to different sections of the yard at a time. Jin nodded and helped her get to work.

Several Hours later....

The two had gotten much more than expected done. They had successfully harvested all crops and put them in the shipping bin for the exception for a few that Angela let Jin have and some she kept for herself. They had also weeded the garden and planted new plants in place of the ones that didn't come back. Angela wiped the sweat off of her forehead and looked at the clock inside. It was six o'clock. Then she remembered...

"The date!" She said out loud. Jin looked at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Tonight is the...uh.. delivery date!! I have to get ready to go over to one of my friend's houses because she's getting some really rare seeds in. She says I have to be there by eight tonight if I want them! I'm sorry Jin, but I have to get ready! Thanks for helping, it really helps!!" She exclaimed, freaking out.

Jin shrugged. "Oooookay... Well anytime! Thanks for the veggies. See you on Monday," he said. He leaned over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She turned red and nearly fainted, the way she always did when he kissed her. Once they separated, Jin left and Angela went to go take a hot shower to was away all of the day's work. She didn't want to be sweaty for her date, even if it was with Jamie.

----

Jamie put the chip in his pocket. He picked up his ringing cell phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Jamie it's me. You ready for this?" Asked the masculine voice on the other end.

"Yes, I won't let you down. You're not paying me enough for this."

The voice laughed. "I am paying you a hundred bucks. What else do ya want anyway?"

Jamie thought to himself for a minute. "Give me twenty more and we're good."

The voice sighed. "Fine. You better keep on asking her questions,"

"Yes Gill, I won't let you down! I already told you that! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date to go on," said Jamie, and he hung up the phone. He straightened his bow tie and hopped in his car then drove off.


	10. Chapter 10 Date with Death

**A/N: Thanks reviewers!! XD I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry for that. DX But I really do appreciate your reviews. X3 **

A dark violet sports car pulled up to Angela's house at precisely 8 P.M. that evening. Inside was Jamie, his purple hair slicked down with gel and wearing a black and white tuxedo. He slammed the car door shut and walked up to the wooden door. "This better work," said Gill's voice in the receiver in his ear. Jamie just sighed and knocked softly.

When the door opened, Jamie was amazed. Angela had her short hair in a bun. She was wearing a light green full length strapless dress that had frills at the bottom. Jamie realized his mouth was hanging open. "You look so beautiful..." He commented, grabbing her hand.

Angela inwardly sighed. "Thank you," She said, no emotion in her voice.

"Um.... So are you ready to go?" He asked. She nodded and didn't look him in the eye.

"Oh.. This outfit isn't too fancy for the occasion, is it?" She asked, looking down at it. He shook his head.

"It's perfect."

Jamie opened the passenger door for Angela and she politely took her seat. He closed the door afterwards and walked to his side of the car when Gill's voice came back in his ear.

"You remember where, right?" he asked.

"I think.... That street behind Sundae Inn, right?"

"Good job, get going," ordered Gill. Jamie sighed once again.

"Are you coming Jamie?" Angela asked from inside the car out of the open window.

"Yes, just a second, just checking my tire pressure," he said, kneeling down by his tires quickly. "Okay, it's fine," he said and got in the driver's seat. He put the key in the ignition and started the car. They drove off into the darkness.

Elsewhere....

Jin was drving over to the clinic. He had to look at some previous tests from some recent patients. There was a strong possibility that one of them had cancer, but he had to go review the results just to make sure. He was at a red light when a dark violet car came racing by. He could see two people in it, one looked slightly familiar.... Upon closer inspection, he noticed Angela.

"Huh? Who's she with?" He asked himself. He patiently waited for the light to turn green then kept at a comfortable distance from the vehicle. He could see them, but they couldn't see him apparently. He looked harder and saw the outline of a man's head in the driver's seat, but he couldn't be sure.

Elsewhere again....

Jamie turned left at Sundae in, but instead of a parking lot, they were on another street. One Angela had never seen before. "Where are we going?" She demanded, getting more nervous by the minute. She looked out of her window, but could see nothing due to the darkness. They made another turn and they were behind the Inn when Jamie stopped his car.

"We had to take a slight detour... I hope you don't mind," said Jamie. He opened his door and got out, looking around. A blond haired figure approached the car and Angela recognized him only as Gill. She gasped and desperately tried to unbuckle her seatbelt, but it was stuck.

"Good work Jamie," he said. Jamie nodded and Gill walked over the passenger side of the car. Angela finally got the seatbelt unbuckled and pushed the door open to hit Gill. He fell back, but quickly rebounded. By the time Angela had gotten out, he was there to put his arms around her neck.

"Let me go!!!" She screamed, hoping to get someone's attention. Just now she could see the ground illuminated by the car headlights. There were random blood spots everywhere... Obviously crimes had been committed here in the past, so no one would be able to save her.

"Ha! You think I'm going to? Look, I wouldn't try escaping if I were you," he said and used one hand to pull a knife out of his pocket. He held it up to her throat. "Make any noises and you're dead," he said, his voice cold. Angela could feel his breath on her neck. It gave her goosebumps.

"W-well since you have me here, mind telling me what's going on?!" She demanded, trying not to care about the sharp object right next to her.

"That's what I was just about to do in fact...." He said, trailing off. "Ever since you came here, I knew there was something weird going on with you. So I did some reading and found out.... you're not exactly who you say you are.... thief. You used to steal from all of the stores you lived around. You even went to juvenile hall for stealing a five-hundred dollar camera! Well anyway, when you came here, my father kept on pressuring me to talk to you.... to try to get to know you, but I can't go out with a thief! So I did that little stunt the other night to try to get you away from me... looks like it worked for a while. It made my father dislike you for a little while... Then he kept on pressuring me MORE!! Can you believe it?! So I figured that if I could get you alone again one more time... to kill you... so he would just leave me alone about it... That would do the trick... So I got one of my good friends to help out, and here we are," he said, the anger flooding out in his voice. His grip had tightened on her as he talked. She could feel the tensity in his voice and his grip.

"B-but why?! Couldn't you just tell him that you didn't want to?" She asked, feeling weak.

"I did. But he would just shake his head and say 'Gill, what happened to the boy who did what his father said?' Pshaw! Yeah right!" He exclaimed. All of a sudden, Gill dropped the knife and fell backwards, causing Angela to fall back on top of him. She quickly pushed his limp hand away and stood up. She saw Jin in Gill's place, his face full of anger.

Angela embraced him immediately, he had come to save her. Their reunion was short-lived when Jamie grabbed the knife when they weren't looking... then pushed the short blade into Angela's shoulder. She screamed and fell to the ground. Jin gasped and faced the purple haired boy.

His face contorted with anger. He pushed out his foot right into... Jamie's groin. The pressure sent him sailing backwards and he ran off. Jin pulled the knife out of Angela's shoulder carefully and used his coat as a temporary bandage. He picked up the fainted girl and ran as fast as he could to the clinic. It was only down the street and it would cause less stress on her body.

Jin fussed with his keys and shoved them in the door and pushed it open. He placed her on a hospital bed and turned on the light. He quickly picked up the phone and dialed Irene's number.

"Damn it, answer already!!!" He cursed.

"Hello?" Asked a tired voice on the other end.

"Irene!! Come to the clinic immediately please, Angela's hurt!" He exclaimed, on verge of tears .

"I'll be there as soon as possible..." She mumbled then hung up.

Jin ran over to the drawers and set up an IV needle to keep her fluids up. He also took note of her blood pressure and heart rate. She was still alive, but not doing well. He ran dowstairs and awaited the arrival of Irene impatiently.

When she finally arrived, she gasped at the floor. There were a few small drops of blood. "What happened?!" She demanded, running up the stairs to the hospital beds.

"I don't know. I saw someone drive her down an alley... then Gill had a knife... then that purple haired boy came out of no where and stabbed her...." He stated the facts.

Irene took off the makeshift bandage and ordered Jin to get some surgical string and a needle for stitches while she gently got the girl flipped over on her stomach.

"She will be okay. Just go home and get some rest for now. I'll stay with her for the night, okay Jin?" She ordered in a quiet tone, trying to calm down her grand son. He nodded.

"Yes.... All will be better in the morning.... I'll be back at seven," he said.

After Jin left, Irene quietly got to work and started stitching up the wound when she heard the door open downstairs.

"Jin?" She asked, not looking away. There was no answer. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and finally turned around... and saw none other than Gill, his hair a wreck. His eyes were wild and he held up a bloody knife.

**MWAHAHAHA!! Cliff hanger!! O_O What will happen! D8 This is a rather short chapter, but hey, two updates in one week! Please review! O_O**


End file.
